1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cable connectors for cables used in voice and data communication systems.
2. Discussion of the Known Art
Industry standard "Category 5" cables comprise 25 unshielded twisted pairs (UTP) of insulated wires for carrying voice and data signals. These cables are quite rigid and difficult to bend. Thus, it becomes difficult if not impossible for a customer always to be able to route such cables conveniently in various applications where space is limited. When a number of typical 25-wire pair connectors associated with such cables are mounted in close proximity to one another, as normally occurs in the field, the stiffness of the cables makes their routing near the connectors especially troublesome.
In an attempt to meet different user applications, various connector arrangements have been proposed that offer the user a limited number of options with respect to cable egress angle relative to a connector body. This requires the user to determine beforehand which angle or angles are best suited for a particular application, however. Also, suppliers of such connectors must inventory a number of different cable connector/cable assemblies, so as to accommodate user requests for a particular plug connector type and cable length.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,960 issued Feb. 26, 1974, discloses an electrical connector junction shell that supports a cable which exits from an associated connector with an in-line or "straight up" configuration (i.e., at an angle of 180 degrees with respect to the direction in which the connector faces), or at a right angle (90 degrees) with respect to the direction of the connector face. As mentioned, applications exist where cable egress angles other than 180 or 90 degrees may be desirable to satisfy installations where a number of connectors are mounted close to one another and space for routing of the connector cables is limited.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,145 issued Aug. 2, 1988, shows an electrical connector with a housing that has three openings facing in different directions through which wires can exit in a selected direction. To change the egress direction, it is necessary to disassemble the connector housing, redirect the wires through a different opening, and to clamp the wires with a clamp piece and an actuating screw.
Accordingly, the known connector housings or shells do not permit wires or cables to be set conveniently at a desired egress angle to meet the needs of various installations where angles ranging from, for example, 110 to 240 degrees may be required.